A Completely Different Life
by That One Rabid Fangirl
Summary: Severus Snape is the Hogwarts potions master, but what do you really know about him? There is alot more than meets the eye! Reveiws most welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Okay, lately I've been having some writers block for my other story A New Beginning, but I promise I'll finish it! So I decided to write this... Hope you all enjoy it!_**

**Chapter 1:**

Severus Snape sat at the staff table in the Great Hall watching the students laugh and talk with one another. He picked at the food on his plate, not eating but thinking about the up and coming event on his calendar that he was looking most forward to. No one knew him all that well and the shockingly new revelation was sure to be quite a shock. He heard the large doors of the Great Hall open with a soft creak. He wanted so very badly to look up and run towards the person now walking in with the headmaster. But he didn't. He didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to the guest, nor did he want to embarrass himself. So he sat quietly in his seat, pretending not to be most aware of the presence of that person.

Finally he just couldn't hold himself back any longer, he had to look. He looked up at the same time that she looked his way, as obsidian met obsidian he felt that overpowering need to go to her side immediately. But he held himself at bay, he looked over her, her hair was long and black, tumbling down past her waist in soft curls, he remembered the times he would sit by her side and stroke those beautiful tresses. Her face was soft and pale; her cheeks were slightly flushed with the cold. She looked tall, no doubt she had grown a couple of inches since the last time he had seen her. He sighed, now was the time, unfortunately it was impossible for him to just sit still while she was there, in his presence. He stood and walked swiftly over to her side, where she was talking to Dumbledore. She looked up into his face then and gave him a soft smile. He remembered the times when he would see that smile every day, he vowed that he would never lose her, never lose her beautiful smile.

He couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her as close to him as he could. He needed her; he had missed her so very much. He heard her soft tinkling laugh as she hugged him back, hard. He winced slightly, god she was strong. After a couple of moments they released each other. He stepped back and looked her over, she was wearing mostly black, the exception her pink blouse and the bow in her hair. He smiled warmly; a smile reserved only for her, one that she knew well. "Alexandria." his voice was low and shook slightly, he looked down at her and saw how much she had really grown.

He lifted his hand to her hair and ran his fingers through it, it was much longer than before, but he decided, as he played a bit with the curls, that he liked it. He moved his fingertips down from the top of her head to about chin length. He moved and rested his hand against her cheek, she looked up at him, softness in her eyes, only for him, his heart swelled with love. He smiled that rare smile again, and brushed his thumb over her cheekbone. She leaned her face into his palm and her eyes fluttered closed for a moment before opening and staring up into his black depths as if she could see his soul. They stood staring at each other that way for a long moment until he said, "Welcome home my love." in a soft and quiet voice, reserved only for her. The reserve that he normally held, to impress and frighten the students was crumbling all around him. But he didn't care. She smiled up at him and kissed his palm. "I'm glad to be back." she said in a voice as soft as satin, and as light as a feather. She then laughed and took the hand that was still holding her face in her own and pulled. He laughed a warm sound that she hadn't her in so long. She smiled even wider; she loved seeing him happy like this. "I've missed you so much father. You haven't the slightest idea how much!" she said in her sweet voice. Inside his head he silently whispered "I do."

**_A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Okay, I'm so sorry for everyone who has had to wait for this chapter. I've been having so little time i haven't been able to write! Forgive my lateness, and please enjoy this chapter!**_

**Chapter 2:**

The Great Hall was silent. They were all watching the three people standing in the middle, one was a beautiful girl, and another was the most hated professor in Hogwarts: Severus Snape. And the last was the very odd and excitable Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore stood watching the two like everyone else, but he was probably the only one wishing he had been lucky enough to have a daughter like Alexandria.

Albus cleared his throat, "Severus, Alexandria." You seem to have a rather curious audience.

The two looked around curiously, Alexandria laughed. Severus looked down at his daughter with a raised eyebrow. "And what do you find so funny?" he asked looking down his long crooked nose at his smiling daughter.

Alexandria just grinned up at her too serious father. She pulled his hand in her own, and looked up expectantly at him. "Shall I tell them all, or do you want to break the news that you're not a lonely old man?" she said trying to keep a straight face.

Snape glared down at his obnoxious little girl. He gave her a mock scowl, nothing like the actual ones that he gave the idiotic children he was forced to teach, for he could never give her one of those, she was just far too good for that. "I guess you could, if you so wish. But please remember to not make me sound like a nice person." Severus said trying to sound menacing, but to her it just came out sounding quiet and scared. Her smile was becoming infectious; he just couldn't help the smirk that was threatening to turn into a grin.

Alexandria laughed once again. "Oh yes, we wouldn't want them to know how many nights you stayed up with me after I had a nightmare... Being nice and cuddling me, soothing my thoughts by checking my closet for monsters..." Alexandria gave her father a small scowl, not being mean, but to show she understood that all the times he had been nice were not for the students to know.

Severus flushed slightly remembering all those times. He couldn't let the students know what he was really like, or else he'd be run over by a mob of idiotic children thinking he wouldn't hurt them. He had worked hard, making his act look real, and he wasn't about to throw all that work away. "Okay, now go." he growled, giving her bottom a little smack as she ran past him and up the steps to the podium. Once at the podium she gave him one of her famous 'why'd you do that for' looks and cleared her throat.

Alexandria gave the room a brilliant smile, showing all of her perfectly white teeth. She saw all the boys lean forward slightly and took that as a good sign. "Hello all, my name is Alexandria Snape. Yes you all heard correctly, I am Professor Severus Snape's daughter." she gave the students a moment to process the news, and then proceeded to speak. "I will be attending Hogwarts this year, and I sincerely hope you all will like me and accept me as a fellow peer. I know this must come as a shock to you all, and you must have many questions, I will answer as many as I can, but if I find it too personal, then I will decline to answer." She smiled at the room at large, and then looked to Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore walked slowly up to the podium to stand beside Alexandria, Alexandria grinned up at him and then proceeded to say hello to the other professors. She was practically crushed by Hagrid, but she gave him a winning smile none the less. She gave hugs to the other professors, eventually coming to McGonagall, and smiling widely gave her a big hug. "Minnie! Oh, how I've missed you so much." Severus rolled his eyes; Minerva never let anyone call her Minnie, except for her husband, Albus Dumbledore, and Alexandria.

Severus motioned for Alexandria to stand beside him while he spoke to the students for a moment. Snape cleared his throat, and then spoke. "Now, if I hear even a whisper against Alex, then I will personally make your time here a living hell." Severus gave the Hall, and the entire student body one of his famous Snape glares. Not one of the mock ones that he gave Alex, but a real, searing glare. He turned, took one of Alex's hands and led her from the Hall, letting Dumbledore tell the rest of the students about Alexandria.

As they walked slowly outside, Alexandria sighed and leaned into her father. She looked up and grinned; Severus looked down and gave Alex one of his rare smiles, a real one that she knew well. "Now why were you so nervous? Did you think they wouldn't like you?" Severus said, wrapping an arm around his daughter, and pulling her close. Alexandria sighed and looked up at her father. "I guess I was just worried that they wouldn't like me, what with me being your daughter and all. I thought they might think I was just like you, and in some ways I know I am. But I guess I was just afraid of the unexpected." Alex sighed again, and turned more into her father's side. She hugged him tighter, and shivered slightly. The night was cold, and Severus knew that. He took off his cloak and draped it over Alexandria. She looked up at him and smiled in thanks. He took one last look at the grounds and then led her back inside towards his private quarters.

The two stayed up most of the night, talking and catching up. Alexandria was the first to fall asleep, lying across her father's lap, like she used to when she was little. Severus shifted her so that she was more comfortably lying next to him and covered her up. He lay down next to her and started to run his fingers through her hair. He thought about all the times he had done the same thing when she had been little. Nearly two hours later he too was asleep. He knew the next day would be a very interesting one at that...

**_A/N: yay! So i hope you all liked that one! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible... but what with school, and everything... hopefully soon, i promise! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Okay, I know that this chapter is long overdue, and I apologize for that. Life has been getting in the way, and I haven't had time to write much. Please forgive me, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! P.S. who would have thought Severus Snape had a daughter? P.P.S. Just thought I'd let you all know, but this is taking place during 5thyear with Umbrige and all that going on. And if you have any questions at all about Alex's past, and her in general, just ask. :) I don't bite, I promise. lol. Enjoy!**_

_( )=authors note. _

**Chapter 3:**

As the pair walked into the Great Hall, Severus was very much aware of the eyes on him as he and Alex made their way to the Staff table. Alex whacked Draco Malfoy on the back of the head playfully as she passed by, and he brought up a hand to rub the back of his head, as he gave her a not-so-angry-anymore-now-that-he-knew-it-was-her-that-hit-him glare. She turned around and walked backwards, sticking her tongue out at him and then giving him the 100 watt smile that she knew he was jealous of. He stuck his tongue out at her in a not-so-Malfoy fashion, and she grinned.

Draco Malfoy and Alexandria had been best friends since before they could remember. And Alex was almost always at the Malfoy Mansion during the summer vacation. "Oi, Fatso!" She giggled running up to her father, who was already almost to the table. He turned and gave her a glare, and then kept on walking. She reached him, and then smacked his arm. "I thought I told you to wait!" she told him smiling. "And I thought I told you to never call me fatso?" he growled, looking down his long hooked nose menacingly at her. She wasn't in the least bit frightened, and burst into laughter.

Severus shook his head, he was losing his touch, that glare used to frighten the daylights out of her, but now it just made her laugh! He sighed. Life really wasn't fair sometimes.

Alex plopped down into the seat between Albus and her father, and looked around her. This morning, the Hogwarts house elves had made a couple of the traditional breakfast meals that the Japanese usually ate. She set a bowl of okayu on her left, since it was technically rice _(a type of porridge), _and a plate with some tamagoyaki _(rolled omelet)_with a small amount of soy sauce on the side. She "mmmm-ed" and gave her father a smirk.

Severus sat there looking around him; he hadn't had okayu or tamagoyaki in a very long time. He smiled softly, and picked up the chop sticks that sat right next to the fork, spoon, and knives beside him. He began eating all the while scanning the Great Hall. Draco was happily eating his small plate of steamed nori _(seaweed)_and was helping himself to some okayu as well. Severus then looked around the Great Hall, and saw the other students looking and tasting the different foods, some making faces, and some enjoying it.

Alex looked up to see her Father looking around the Great Hall, stirring his okayu absentmindedly. "Otou-san?" She said. _(Otou-san=dad)_

Severus looked down at his daughter, "Yes, My Love?" he asked her quietly.

Alex smiled, "What has you thinking, Otou-san?" she asked him quietly. Usually when he thought, he would just stare off into space.

Severus smiled and then said "I was just thinking about today. Are you going to be alright today? I mean with the students and all?" Severus asked, eyes filled with concern, looking down at the girl seated next to him.

Alex smiled brightly up at her father as the bell rang. "I'll be just fine Otou-san. Don't worry about me. Remember what you used to tell me? Tsuneni jibun jishin o shinjiru. Baai wa, nani mo osoreru suru hitsuyō ga arimasu kore to wa kankei naku okonaimasu. Start sticking to your own preachings." _(Tsuneni jibun jishin o shinjiru. Baai wa, nani mo osoreru suru hitsuyō ga arimasu kore to wa kankei naku okonaimasu. = Always believe in yourself. Do this and no matter where you are, you will have nothing to fear.) _

She got up, and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Bye Daddy, see you later!" She smiled and waved to the other teachers as she departed the Hall.

Severus sat there thinking over the quote that Alex had reminded him of. It was a quote that he had told her on her first day of 1st grade. He smiled again; thinking maybe, just maybe today may not be all that bad.

Alex walked through the halls to her 1st class. She had transfiguration with the Gryffindor's and Slytherins, her own house. She smiled at Minerva as she entered the classroom, and went to find a seat somewhere near Draco, so it would be easier to pass notes.

Just as she was about to start towards the vacant chair Blaise Zabini sat down in it. Alex stopped and had an idea. "Excuse me? Whom do you think you are? Taking my seat." She said in an indignant voice.

Blaise looked up startled. "Wha-? Oh, Alex! My you never let the chance to startle me pass do you?" He asked ruefully, remembering all the times she had scared or startled him before.

"Of course not! Why ever would I do that?" She asked innocently. "Now if you would be so kind as to move over a little I would like to sit." Alex continued.

Blaise smiled and shifted his chair over to the far right, and Draco to the far left. Making a space in between them for Alex to fit. Alex thought for a minute, and then waved her wand in a large arc, threw a broken quill that she had found on the table top into the air right as she murmured 'Isu-wa kara watashi wa anata o kakunin shimasu.' _(From quill to chair I make thee.) _in her more comfortable language preference, Japanese. She smirked as the quill morphed into a chair. Mc. Gonagall raised an eyebrow, which Alex responded to with a shrug. She sat down graceful between Draco and Blaise and gave Draco a smile.

"Did you hear the awe's of admiration?" Draco whispered to Alex as wrote the days objectives on the chalk board.

Alex sighed, "I could hear the Gryffindor's practically drooling over my skills." She pulled a muggle spiral notebook out, and a green pen and began taking meticulous notes. Draco shook his head, sometimes she really did remind him of Severus.

As the bell rang for the end of class, Alex put away her notebook, and picked up her bag. "What do you have next Drake? Blaise?" She asked the two boys standing beside her.

The boys promptly burst into laughter, and linked their arms though hers and lead her down to the greenhouses'. "All Slytherins have the same classes. Unless you're taking advanced, or something that no one would even think about taking." Blaise said, towing Alex through the castle to where the greenhouses where.

"Oh." Alex said, then she gave them each a look that clearly said 'Don't ever mention that to anyone or I will personally give you a good kick in the family jewels'.

As they neared the greenhouses, three Gryffindor's walked up to them. The one to the left, a lanky red head eyed Draco disdainfully, and then asked "Are you really Snape's daughter?" The bushy brown haired girl on the far right rolled her eyes and told him off for being so rude.

Alexandria just smiled and said "Why yes I am, pleased to meet y'all." in a very convincing Southern America accent. Draco and Blaise promptly burst out laughing, and then just stood there grinning at her like she was some type of god.

The boy in the middle, a black haired boy with glasses and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, smiled. And then said, "Nice to meet you, welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasely." he said gesturing to the rude red head, "And this is Hermione Granger." he said gesturing to the bushy haired girl.

Alex was taken aback, Draco said that the Gryffindor's were stupid idiots, and weren't wasting time on. But these three were nice enough. "Draco? Why did you tell me lies?" She asked annoyed. Draco never lied to her, and when he did she wasn't happy, she hated liars.

Draco looked puzzled. "I didn't lie." was all he said.

Alex turned to him. "Then why did you tell me all Gryffindor's were worthless time wasters, who didn't even deserve a glance in their direction?" she said testily.

Draco cocked his head, "Because they are. I don't even know why you're talking to them in the first place." He said, the air of superiority that Alex hated creeping into his voice.

"Really now? How are they worthless? They are perfectly polite, if a little skeptical, and they seem smart, I don't think they are a waste of time. Also, what did I tell you about you thinking your better that others? Your father wouldn't be happy, especially since he's trying to rebuild his Image, and your just cocking it up. Uncle Lucius would not be pleased." Alex said to Draco, seeing the looks from the three she got, she gathered they hadn't expected her to stick up for them. Nor did she think, by the look that she saw cross their faces, that they knew of her calling Lucius 'Uncle'.

Obviously the red head couldn't take it anymore and his question burst from him like a tsunami. "You call Lucius Malfoy 'Uncle'? Why?"

Alex shook her head and motioned for them to follow her to the greenhouse that they were working in, "I call him 'Uncle' for the same reason I call my father 'Dad'. I love him. And I have called him 'Uncle Luci' since I was little, well more like 'Oji Rushi' _(Uncle Luci)_ and Draco was 'Itoko' _(Cousin) _or just 'Cousin'. That was all I used to speak, Japanese, up until I was like five, when Otou-san, father, I mean, taught me English. He taught me very good, so that I could speak it very well and blend in with the 'original English' as he used to say." Alex told them all. Of course Draco and Blaise knew this, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't.

Draco looked pensive for a moment, and then said, "You should tell them what Uncle Sev used to tell you when you were little Lexi." Draco said, adopting her nickname that her father had used since she was born.

Alex thought. "Hm, okay, well he used to tell me all about the old English, and King Arthur and Merlin and all that. And when I was little all I'd ask was 'Why?' or 'What happened then?' and I'd ask those so frequently, that he'd get annoyed, but he could never be truly annoyed at me, I am, of course, his daughter after all, it has to be good for something after all right? I can never get on his bad side." Alex grinned cockily at this. "So, once he got really tired of hearing me ask why, so he picked me up, and sat me on his lap, so I was able to look him in the eyes. And you know what he said?" Alex asked them, completely unaware of the dark looming shape of something behind her...

**_A/N: Hope you like it, please REVIEW! :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Okay, two chapters in one go! Woo hoo... :) you all must be dying from shock right now... heh... Anyways, here it is, ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 4:**

Harry felt someone, or something behind him, and turned his head just slightly to see...

"I think I remember this story." said a voice in Alex's ear.

"Ah! What the-" Alex said, as she spun around to see her father standing behind her smirking at her shock.

"Hello." Was all Severus said to his stunned daughter.

Alex, uncomfortable when scared, started speaking in her native language, Japanese. "Ara, ittai nan? Naze anata wa sore o okonau nodesu ka? Mārin anata wa watashi no garakuta o kowagatte!" She shouted at him. _(Ara, ittai nan? Naze anata wa sore o okonau nodesu ka? Mārin anata wa watashi no garakuta o kowagatte!= Oh my goodness, what the hell? Why did you do that for? Merlin you scared the crap out of me!)_

Severus' smirk grew wider. "Kon genzai, mā, sore wa issai anata no chichi ni hanasu kotodesu." he rebuked lightly. _(Kon genzai, mā, sore wa issai anata no chichi ni hanasu kotodesu.= Now now dear, that is no way to speak to your father.)_

Harry, Ron and Hermione's eyes widened at the conversation before them. They never knew Snape could speak such fluent Japanese.

Severus smirked and continued, "Now where was I? Oh yes, I remember that story so well. You could drive me up the wall with your questions. 'What does that do?' 'Why?' 'How does this do that?' 'Why?' 'How many times do you do that to get that?' 'Why?' Nya Nya Nya..." He trailed off with a squeaky falsetto.

Draco laughed. And Blaise smiled, nudged Alex in the ribs and said, "I remember how you used to be like that. You still are sometimes."

Severus smirked, "Oh yes she still is. You should have seen her the other night, when she got back, she was walking around my lab, and was asking more questions than a dungeon full of first year muggleborns." He looked at Hermione, "No offense Granger, I have to admit, you were more intelligent than the average first year, pure-blood or otherwise."

Hermione flushed, unused to the compliment. "T-thank you sir."

Severus nodded, "Back to the story. Now Lexi was always asking those questions, so, one day, I decided to have a little chat with her. I lifted her up on my knee, and then looked her in the eye, and said, 'There once was a little girl, she was so inquisitive that she decided to stick her hand into a jar of live poisonous tarantulas. She nearly got bit, but just in time, her father, who was superman, took her hand away right before she was about to get bit.' Lexi looked at me and started crying. I couldn't help but laugh, she looked so cute. So I just told her to be more careful, and to not ask too many questions. Although I could have made it five year old friendly, she never really has gotten over the fear of spiders..." Severus trailed off, shrugging.

Alex thought for a moment. "I remember Grandma, she got so mad at you. She chased you around the yard with a broom." Alex replied smiling.

Severus chuckled, "That she did Lexi. Mother was never very fond of me scaring you half to death. And then she'd go and coddle you and fill you with cookies, and cakes, so that when I came to retrieve you, you'd be so hyped up on sugar I had no choice but to do what you wanted. Or die trying. I think that was her revenge." Severus said, thinking about his mother. He needed to write her soon, she would be worried about Alex. Of course.

Alex nodded, "She used to tell me to ask for a tea party, or something girly. But I never could get you to do that. You'd always floo me to Aunt Cissy, and tell me to ask her, which she never refused. And I remember once I got Uncle Lucius, to join. But he didn't dress up. He just ate, and drank tea." Alex elaborated.

Draco laughed uneasily. "Lexi is like part of our family. Therefore, she has the Malfoy protection." Draco said, looking down his nose in a very unflattering way.

"Drake, you look stupid when you do that." Alex informed him.

She looked over at her father, as she heard the bells ring in the distance from the school, "Why are you out here Otosan? Don't you have a class? Talk about me being late and ditching..." Alex trailed off, giving her father a look that said -hypocrite- and then cocking her head to the side to hear his plea.

Severus looked down at his daughter. How could he say that he asked Dumbledore if he could sub his classes, so that he could come and watch Alex in Herbology? Alex would think that stupid, and the other fiends would pass it around the school that he was a big softy when it came to his Lexi. Severus sighed, he'd better just go back to the school..

Alex heard him sigh, and saw a spark fade in his eyes. He shook his head, and then turned while saying in a not like him voice, "I'll see you at lunch My Love." He said striding off towards the castle.

Alex thought it odd that her father did that. Why would he just appear, and then leave? She motioned for the others to go on to class, and ran back after her father. "Otosan! Daddy! Wait!" she called after him.

Severus was confused; he thought she had already gone to class. He turned just as she reached him. He looked down into her beautiful brilliant eyes, and saw that she looked pensive.

"What was that back there?" She asked. Her forehead creasing in thought. Uh oh, Severus thought.

"It was nothing." Severus said trying to seem nonchalant. Although he didn't pull it off quite as well as he hoped, because Alex stood in front of him, and gave him a look that clearly said who-do-you-think-your-fooling?

"Nothing doesn't have you appearing, and scaring me half to death. Nothing doesn't make you look like that. Now are you going to tell me or not." She said crossing her arms over her chest in a don't-even-bother-lying-because-I'll-just-stand-here-all-day-if-I-have-to fashion.

Severus sighed. "I just wanted to watch you in a class. I haven't seen you in so long, Ijustwantedtobenearyou." Severus blurted out quickly. Best to get it over with now rather than later...

"What did you say?" Alex had to ask. "Uhm, I just wanted to be near you." Severus responded.

Alex sighed. Sometimes her father could be so cute and awkward she just wanted to hug him to death. She stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around him. "Daddy, I know you've missed me, and you don't know nearly how much I've missed you, but you can't keep doing this. I know you would rather spend your time with me, but you've got classes to be teaching." Alex said softly.

Severus sighed again. He knew this was coming. He was so stupid to think she'd rather spend her time with him. She was young, vibrant, and already had many friends. Why would she want to spend her time with the greasy dungeon bat?

Alex saw the sadness fill his eyes, and she couldn't help but give him a tight hug. "Daddy, you know I love you right? I would love to spend all my time with you. But you have classes to teach, and I have classes I need to go to. We can hang out during break, meals, and after classes. We can spend the weekends holed up in the dungeons eating sugar cookies, rice crackers, and watching stupid movies on your magical television thing that no one is supposed to know about..." Alex trailed off sheepishly.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "You must have better things to be doing. I thought you would already have a detention this weekend." He said knowingly.

Alex flushed a little. "I did, but Ojichan _(Grandfather)_ over ruled her. He said that he''l try to as much as he can, but he can't guarantee it. She is the High Inquisitor..." Alex said, staring off into the distance, where she could see Umbridge talking to Professor Hagrid. She didn't think it was going very well... Ever since Hagrid had gotten back, she had been on his case, Alex thought it was just because of her dislike for half breeds. She shook her head, it wasn't even fair. He couldn't help that he was half giant. She had no right to be that way towards him.

Severus saw the frown that came upon her face, and almost thought it was because of him, but then it morphed into a scowl, and Severus followed her gaze to see Umbridge completely being rude to Hagrid. "That just does it..." Alex murmured as she stomped her way over to where Hagrid was being criticized rather rudely.

"Excuse me! Excuse me professors! Hi. Um what do you think your doing talking to Hagrid like that?" Alex bluntly asked Umbridge. Severus smirked at her, sometimes Alex was really something.

Umbridge gave her a nasty look, "That darling is none of your business!" She said in her sickeningly high pitched girly voice.

Alex smiled sweetly at her, "Hm, I could have sworn you were just insulting Hagrid. And I believe that not only is rude, but completely inappropriate. Seeing as he is your colleague and in a better light than you with the students." Alex said perfectly on point with the accusations.

Severus was so proud. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against his chest from behind. Putting his chin on the top of her head, he smirked nastily right back at Umbridge and breathed in Alex's vanilla scented hair. What was it with this girl? She always smelt like Vanilla...

Umbridge looked fit to burst, she glared rudely at Alex and then walked away huffing...

Alex smiled knowing she had won the battle. Severus' smirk changed into an actual smile, and he hugged Alex tightly. "Good job My Love. You did very well." He said to Alex while inhaling her Vanilla aroma...

Alex hugged him back, his words meaning so much to her. "Thank you Daddy. Although I have a feeling that this isn't the end of it." Alex sighed.

Severus sighed too. "I don't think so either Love. But you know that no matter what, you've got Grandpa, Grandma, and the rest of the staff behind you. Also you've got me..." He said mumbling the last part. Showing affection wasn't one of his strong points.

Alex laughed and turned in his arms. Looking up into his face, she could see how uncertain he was. She stopped laughing and whispered "Thank you for being such a good Daddy." She said, into his ear.

Severus smiled, and hugged her to him. "Alex, don't you have a class?" He said reminding her of her Herbology class that was already 5 minutes into the period.

Alex's eyes widened. "Oh crap, I forgot! Lets go!" She said pulling him away. She turned around and waved to Hagrid. "See you later Hagrid!"

Hagrid smiled at her, "See yer later Lexi." He called after them.

Alex and Severus came up to the Greenhouse, Severus smiled and looked down at Alex. "Don't worry, I've got it, and either way, I don't think Pomona would mind you being late ever..."

As the pair stepped into the Greenhouse, even though the class had barely started, all eyes were on them. Alex saw many grimaces and glares in her father's direction. Alex gave them a disapproving gaze as she swept by.

Severus went up to Professor Sprout, "Sorry Pomona, Alex just told Umbridge off for being rude to Hagrid." Severus said trying not to smile.

Professor Sprout gasped, and then out of nowhere, "15 points to Slytherin! Good job Lex!" She said fondly.

Alex flushed with pleasure at the point gain. "Thank you Professor." She said quietly.

Severus looked at her, "I think I should also give her points. 20 points to Slytherin also. For your courage, though no doubt by now you have already told her off for something or other. Am I right Lexi?" Severus asked.

Alex sighed, and then nodded meekly. "Yeah. She was doing it wrong."

Severus looked amused. "Doing what wrong?" He asked.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other, then as Alex responded, "Everything" they all said at the same time.

Alex looked at them. Then burst out in giggles. They knew her so well...

Severus raised his eyebrow. "'Everything.'? Please don't tell me you..." Severus trailed off.

Alex smirked, "Yes Otosan, I did. She was doing everything wrong and I just had to stop her from embarrassing herself more. So I told her she 'Failed at life and didn't deserve to have the position she did, and that she probably only got it because she was doing the Minister...'." Alex said harshly.

Severus slowly sank down into Professor Sprout's chair at the head of the table. His eyes closed, and there was a look of pride and worry etched in his face. He brought his hands up and put his face in them.

"Alex..." He moaned into his hands, the sound coming out muffled.

Alex looked curiously at her father. "Daddy, I was only telling the truth." She said as Draco and Blaise laughed next to her.

Severus shook his head. "She can ruin you Lexi! You can't say those things..."

Alex sighed. She walked over to where her father sat and wrapped her arms around him. "If I promise to not say anything bad to her again, will you stop crying like a little girl?" Alex teased, completely serious at the same time.

Severus looked up and just glared at his daughter. "I am _not_ crying like a little girl, and if you or anybody else ever says otherwise, you _will_ be crying like a little girl." Severus gave the entire room a scorching glare once again and then looked up at his daughter.

Alex smiled down at her father. "Professor Sprout? Can my father join us on this lesson? I'm sure he can even give some information on some herbs and their valuable uses in the magical society." Alex offered.

Professor Sprout just smiled at Alex and then said, "No, It's quite alright, Professor Snape can stay, as long as you don't get too distracted Alexandria." She said giving Alex a look.

Alex saluted her and sat down. "No ma'am, I won't be distracted. Although, who wouldn't be with his gorgeous body?" Alex added as an afterthought, then she doubled over in hysterical giggles.

Severus flushed, and gave her what was supposed to be a glare. "Who would be able to indeed." He replied to hide his chagrin.

Alex just laughed and the rest of the class continued on without problem.

_**A/N: Okay, I hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Okie dokie, I know I've been away from this story for a long time, but I've been having major writers block lately. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter!**_

**Chapter 5:**

Severus sat in on Alexandria's Herbology class, and then followed her to her charms class all the while listening in on her conversations with Draco, and Blaise. She had even been having conversations with Potter, Granger, and somewhat Weasley. Although it was more like she was trying to defend more than communicate with the red head.

Severus swept inside the charms room behind Alex, and watched as Flitwick jumped off of his stool and ran over to Lexi, in order to hug her hello. He had always liked to hug Lexi, and when she was little, he used to joke about how she was the same height as him. Alex grinned when she saw him coming and got down onto her knees in order to be able to hug him somewhat. "Hello Filius!" She said happily, earning surprised gasped from the two Patil twins who had never heard a student speak to a Professor in such informal ways.

They immediately started gossiping and Severus was this close to going over there and giving them a lifetimes worth of detentions when he was caught by Alex's hand. She grinned up at him, "Let them gossip, what can they say? I'm friends with the teachers?" She told him, "Besides, I think Hogwarts needs a little bit of scandal." She said smiling from ear to ear.

She made to get up and then grimaced in pain. "Itai!" _(Ouch) _she whined, and Severus, knowing exactly what was wrong helped her to her feet. "I will start on the Arthritis potion this evening, and you'll be able to have it by tomorrow morning." He said softly, into her ear. She nodded and squeezed his arm in thanks and then sat down between Blaise and Draco. He sighed, and took a seat in a shadowy corner of the room, where he could watch Alex with out being seen by the other children.

The class went by with out any problems, and she was the first to master the 'Locomotor Mortis' charm, by effectively levitating Draco off the ground easily. She smirked when she gained Slytherin another 5 points and then sat down and watched as her classmates fumbled with the spell. The second person to master the spell was of course Hermione Granger. Alex smiled at her from across the room, and gave her the thumbs up.

Severus smiled softly, Lexi had always been a good sport and always wanted to get along with everyone. Perhaps with her being here, she could help re-shape Slytherin's image and help them be a better house. When the bell rang for the end of class, Severus rose gracefully, and appeared behind Alex. "Good job, but I still think you need to practice it more." he said looking down at her. Alex just smiled that cocky little smile that she knew drove him up the wall. He hated that smile, it made her look so full of herself...

Alex grinned and then said, "Daddy, you know I'm not like that. Why would I be? I have flaws just like everyone else." She said seriously. Looking at him pointedly. Severus sighed and nodded, "True Love, but still, I worry that your turning into Draco." he said looking at Draco who was now glaring at Severus.

Draco sighed, "I am not conceited!" he declared haughtily. He looked down his long pale nose at Lexi and then turned around, hurt by the fact that they did not see him in a good light.

Alex sighed and grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall, calling over her shoulder, "Daddy, Blaise, please be nice to my new Gryffindor friends will you. Ya'll go on down to lunch now." She said injecting some of that southern accent that she had learned when she had visited some friends in Georgia. She giggled at the surprised looks on Blaise's and her Father's faces when she said 'friends' about the Gryffindor's.

Severus heaved a sigh and then said, in his best mock imitation of a southern accent, "Yes Ma'am." earning a snicker from Alex down the hall, and from Blaise standing next to him. He glared at him and then turned on his heel and left to the Great Hall.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all stared open mouthed at the conversation between Alexandria and Snape. They were left without words as they watched Snape walk down the hall to the Great Hall.

Blaise sighed, and ran his hand down the back of his neck and said, "Yeah... well, I ought to be going too. Bye." and then he too, turned and walked away.

The Golden Trio stayed where they stood a moment longer, and then slowly, they too made their way down to the Great Hall to eat their lunch, and wonder more about the girl that they had just met.

_**A/N: I know this chapter is awfully short, but this was really the best place to end it. I'll be posting the next chapter shortly, so please Review! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: here is the next chapter of A Completely Different Life. I know I've been away from this story for a little while, but I really hope you like this chapter! P.S: there is alot of angst in this chapter.**_

**Chapter: 6**

Draco pulled his hand from hers and then ran off down the hall to hide from her. He didn't want to talk to her, he was so angry, and hurt, he was afraid he'd say something that would ruin their friendship.

Alex ran down the halls, trying to find Draco. Apparently he had gotten much better at hiding and staying quiet than he used to be back in the old days when they had played hide and go seek in the Malfoy Manor. She sighed and leaned against a wall trying to figure out where he could be, and about ready to cast a point me charm. When she leaned against the wall, however, the wall gave way to a secret passage. And there, huddled up in the dark corridor was the boy she had been looking for.

She sighed when she saw his shoulders drooped and his head leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed. He loooked really upset. She stepped over to him, swiftly, and silently, and ran her fingers through his hair.

At her touch, Draco shivered lightly, knowing it was her, and hating himself for it. He looked up and scowled at the beautiful girl beside him. Damn her ever changing moods. One minute she was pointing out how she didn't think good of him, and the next she was here, comforting him. What did she expect? Him to just let it pass, while his best friend told everyone what she really thinks of him? No, he couldn't do that. What she thought of him was of utmost importance.

Alexandria looked curiously down at Draco and then folded herself onto the floor next to him there. She hated how she had made him sad, and she had come to apologise. She made him turn his face, and look at her, "Draco. I-" she was cut off by him saying, "Don't apologise Alex." his voice harsh and his eyes cold. He just stared at her for a moment, and then said one word, "Why?'.

Alex was shocked. Draco had never spoken to her in that tone, and it hurt. She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes, and looked down, blinking them away. She looked up and said, "Draco, I didn't mean it that way." She watched the hurt flicker in his eyes, before he said, "Then how did you mean it?" in a monotone voice, completely unlike his normal voice.

She took his hand and then said, "I didn't mean it the way you think. I don't see you as the 'good' boy Drake, not because your bad, but because you'd be too pressured to withhold that idea. I know you'd do anything to keep my thoughts of you the same, so by telling you I don't necessarily see you as 'good', then I'm saving you from ever changing. I think of you as Draco. My best friend, and my partner in crime. So pardon me if I don't need to see you as this wonderful and brilliant -although you are- guy." She said softly, playing with his hands idly while she talked.

Draco just stared at her. She was absolutely right. If she actually thought of him as this perfect guy, then he would strive to be that. All because that's what she thought of him and that's what he would think she wanted. And if she were to think of him as this bad guy type, then he'd act like a bad guy, for her.

She looked up at him as realization sunk in for him. She saw it dawning in his eyes right before he pulled her against him in a hug. "You're right. I would change, just for you." he whispered in her ear. She shivered a bit at the meaning. The fact that he would change who he was, just to make her happy, made her feel special. but then it hit her, Draco Malfoy must really, _really_ like her in order to do that for_ her_. She blushed, glad that her face was currently hidden in the crook of his neck. She wondered if he knew that he liked her. She wondered if she liked him.

Draco hugged her, glad that he didn't need to be angry at her anymore. He kissed the top of her head absently, and then froze. Wait. had he just kissed her? Well not kissed,_ kissed _her, but he had touched his lips to the top of her head. Her sweet vanilla smelling head for that matter.

Alex felt Draco's lips brush against the top of her head, and her blush intensified. She felt him freeze beneath her and she wondered what he could possibly be thinking. Was he going to laugh it off? Or was their friendship about to get pretty awkward?

**_A/N: Oooh, a bit of teen angsty romance there... Hope you liked it! please REVIEW! :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Okay, here is the 7th chapter of Completely Different Life. I hope you like it! :)**_

**Chapter 7:**

Alex looked up into Draco's unreadable face and wondered what he was thinking. But before she could even open her mouth to say anything, Draco was getting up off of the floor and walking away. She heard him mumble "Sorry." right before he stepped though the exit into the corridor.

She sat there shocked and just stared after him. What had just happened? After a moment, she regained her composure, and then stood on her shaky legs. She looked down as she brushed the dirt off of her skirt, and wondered why where her legs shaky?

Shaking her head, she walked down to the dungeons. She still had about a half hour till lunch would be over and she wasn't feeling very hungry. Once she had reached her and her Father's quarters, she stepped inside, and then just leaned against the door and covered her face with one of her long fingered hands.

Severus had heard the door open, and looked up, expecting to see Alex, or someone that had access to their quarters. But instead he hadn't seen anyone. His eyebrows creased in thought, he made his way over to the entrance door of his quarters. There he found Alex, leaning against it, looking worn out. "Lex?" he asked in worry, approaching her slowly. He had learned long ago, not to approach her quickly, or else she'd shut down and snap at him. Much was the same with himself.

Alex peeked at her Father though her fingers, and then said, "I'm fine. I've just had a very long day, and it's hardly even over yet." She said softly, her voice loud in the quiet of the room. Her fingers had now come to the bridge of her nose, pinching it gently, trying to stop the oncoming headache. When she was stressed, or upset, she displayed it most similarly to her Father.

Severus looked at Alex doubtfully. He knew the signs of her worry, stress, and confusion. She wouldn't eat, and she would stay quiet for long hours. She would also sit by herself. Something that she hardly ever did, and something that she only did when she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. He sighed, and said, "Lexi, you know you can tell me anything. You won't right away, your too much like me. But I do hope that when you need to talk, you'll come to me." he said, his voice gentle, and warm.

He then took her elbow and led her into their private kitchen and sat her down, he waved his wand and a tea service appeared before them. Pouring her a cup of tea, and setting a few small sandwiches down on a small plate before her, he took his seat and thought about what could possibly be troubling her. Finally his thought settled on what could possibly be the only problem. Draco. He sighed again and then said tentatively, "Alexandria? It's problems with Draco isn't it?" his dark eyes, focused on her face for signs of a reaction.

Alex shook her head impassively, but let the brief flicker of hurt pass though her eyes before she heard the bell ring in the distance. She looked up at the clock on the mantle of their fireplace and said, "Oh, well, looks like I have to go to class." before getting up, putting her bag over her shoulder, and almost running out of their quarters.

Severus leaned back in his chair and thought, it was Draco. He must have done something to have hurt Alex.

Alexandria ran thought the halls, that were now filling with students. She bumped into someone, and almost fell. But they grabbed her before she could even react. She looked up and saw that it was Harry. That one Gryffindor boy that she had spoken to earlier during Herbology.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She apologized, smiling at the boy. Harry's cheeks tinged with pink before he said, "It was no problem, just watch where your going from now on okay?"

She nodded solemnly and said, "Sure thing. Now I've got to get to my Potions class..." she said, looking around her in confusion, she couldn't figure out why she had left her father's quarters in the first place now... Oh right. Draco.

Harry laughed a bit and then turned around and led her back down to the dungeons. "I thought you knew your way around here?" mistaking her confusion of leaving her quarters, for confusion of the castle.

Alex laughed a bit and then said, "I do, I've just been really confused lately..." not really explaining why she was confused. Harry smiled and squeezed her arm comfortingly, "I know how you feel. My first year here was hell. not to mention they teachers get angry when your late. I actually had Professor McGonagall threaten to transfigure me into a pocket watch so that I'd be on time." he said laughing a bit at the memory.

Alex grinned, "That's my Grandma." laughing a bit. Harry smiled down at her, "So was she the one that chased Snape with a broom?" he asked curiously.

Alex smiled, "No, she's not really my Grandmother. Just my adopted Grandmother. The one who chased my dad with a broom was _his_ Mother." she explained to Harry.

Harry nodded, and then gestured to the dungeon door they were now standing before, "Well, here we are." he said reaching for the door knob. Alex started fidgeting with the hem on one of her sleeves and then said, "Can I sit with you today?" her voice showing none of her inner emotions.

Harry looked at her, a bit shocked but said, "Yes." anyhow. He then turned the knob and waked inside the classroom, his hand still on Alex's arm.

The entire class, including the Professor, watched them enter. Eyes widened across the room, not only from the Slytherin's, but from the Gryffindor's as well. Alex kept her eyes adverted from where she knew Draco was sitting, no doubt with a look of pure confusion on his face. Harry wondered briefly why Alex wasn't sitting with her regular group, but decided not to press it. He walked her over to the table he shared with Ron and Hermione and smiled. "Hey guys, Alex will be joining us today okay?" he asked, politely.

Ron and Hermione both nodded, Hermione even smiling at Alex and then pointing to the board, silently telling her to see what they were going to be doing today. Alex looked up at the board and frowned. Why such easy potions? She shrugged, thinking this was just going to be an easy day for her then. Little did she know, that class wasn't going to be very easy.

**_A/N: Oooooh, a bit of a cliffie there... Anyways, i hope you enjoyed it, and please hit that little button right below here and REVIEW!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Here's the 8th chapter of CDL, and I hope you enjoy! **_

**Chapter 8:**

As Alex began to work on her potion, not even looking up at the board as her memory supplied her with the instructions and various shortcuts, she thought of the incident in the corridor. She added a few teaspoons of crushed snake fangs and moved onto the next step, she looked over at hermione's potion, since she was the brightest witch of their year- not counting herself- she saw that Hermione's was only a very light green. Not the final forest green as the instructions said. Alex looked down at hers, several steps ahead and saw that her's was now turning a nice shade of the forest green of the finished product. Hermione seemed to have felt eyes on her and looked over at Alex. she smiled and looked down at Alex's potion, after a moment, her eyes seemed like they could widen no further, she finally whispered in a shaky voice, "H-how did you finish so fast? The potion it's self should take at least two hours, and then the simmering time adds on another hour. The professor said that there was no way for us to finish today." She said, looking from Alex's potion to her own in confusement. By now everyone at their table was watching Alex and Hermione, clearly awaiting the explosion that was sure to come from Hermione at being bested by another.

Alex smiled, nothing as bright as the one's she normally did, but a small uptilt of her lips. Many who saw this thought of how much like the potions master she looked. "I am a potions master's daughter. I know things. And besides, he said there's no way for _you_ to finish. I know I can finish such an easy potion as this with my eyes closed, and he knows as well." She said, waving her wand at the fire beneath her cauldron, rising the flame and lowering the flame every few moments. After about two minutes, she put out the flame all together and bottled her finished potion.

After she had finished, she walked over to her Father's desk and set it atop the table. She allowed him to nod approvingly, and give her a small smile, before she walked back to her seat and sat down tiredly. She waved her wand lazily and watched in amusement as her cauldron sprouted legs and walked over to the cleaning station. she stifled a laugh as it then sprouted arms and began washing itself as a person would do. She imagined it humming a tune and clapped a hand over her mouth to stop the giggle she felt rising up within her.

the entire class watched in amazement and Alex rolled her eyes and looked to her Father. he gave her a disapproving look and then went back to grading his papers.

Unbeknown to the rest of the class, Neville was diligently working on his potion, he reached over and plucked a few cacti needles out of their jar. Little did he know, but cacti needles weren't needed. As soon as the needles had touched the potion, it exploded in a white flash. Alex, who was sitting across from Neville jumped back in shock. She didn't see the foaming goop on her arm until it had burned though the material of her robes and had started burning her arm. She screamed in pain and shook her arm, ridding herself of the goop, but managing to hit Draco -who had come to her aid- in the face. Her Father dashed over, looking around at the mess. Neville had managed to get himself cleaned by Hermione muttering "Evanesco!" before he could get burned. The only one's really hurt were Alex, who had a large red burn on her arm, and Draco, who had a bloody nose and a swollen lip from Alex's fist connecting with his face.

Severus looked back and forth between Alex and Draco, making sure they were otherwise okay. He told the class to put a stasis charm on their potions and then leave. As soon as everyone had done so, he turned to Alex's burn.

Alex cringed and hissed in pain at her father's gentle, cold touch. She knew he was being as gentle as possible, but it still hurt like hell, and she bit her lip to stop herself from cursing out. Severus saw the pain his daughter was in and directed her to his desk chair. Once she was there, he began murmuring spells to help heal the reddened skin. After that had been done, he summoned a burn salve from his store room and began rubbing it on her arm. A moment later, the burn was gone, and her arm was only a pinkish color. She smiled in thanks and looked to Draco. She gasped at the sight of him.

Draco's face was bloody from where he had wiped the blood from his nose. His nose was still bleeding profusely and his lip was swollen and puffy. She covered her face at the sight. Severus let out a breath before calmly transfiguring an old ink bottle into a chair and pushing him down into it gently. No doubt the blood loss was making him weak, because he sank into it like a weak sponge. He then began murmuring several spells to stop the blood flow and the swelling. After that, he summoned a cold, wet towel, and began cleaning Draco's face with it.

Once Severus was done, he looked between the two and sighed. "I'm done. I'll have the house elf's bring down dinner. Just stay here. Draco, your not quite ready to walk just yet. Alex, you... should just stay here and talk to Draco. I need to go to the Great Hall." he said, before disappearing though a hidden passage.

Alex looked to Draco, uncomfortable with being alone with him after the corridor incident, and then looked down at her hands. She clasped them, and unclasped them, unsure of what to do.

Draco opened his mouth to speak.

_**A/N: Ooooh, another cliffie... Sorry guys, I just couldn't help myself. Please review and tell me what you think's going to happen next! :) Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
